


He Attracted Me

by TimeParalysis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Reds, Blues, Freelancers and Mercenaries had Super/Special Abilities. The city of Portland, Oregon is divided in two wards. Red and Blue wards while Freelancers are a group that are hired from any two ward to help them fight each other. Tucker who is on the blue ward side uses his ability to help him get himself someone to relieve him but one day he used it on someone who fell for it but snapped out of it. The problem was that the person never snapped out of it completely and sent Tucker's ability right back at him making his ability backfire. Now they have feeling for each other which they have no idea what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

*Washington Pov*

I was driving to a big city in Oregon named Portland. I moved from Washington after an incident that happened involving me and the police. I heard that a bar called Freelancer can help those who are running away from the police or has special problems. The road was slightly too difficult for me to drive because of all the curves but when someone of motorcycle zoomed passed me on the wrong lane taking the curves rather easily. I slowed quickly when the person pulled in front of me and zoomed away. I sighed in relief that no one else was behind me then I saw five motorcycle behind then zoom past me following the other one like they were chasing them. I slowed down to the speed limit just in case if the police were following them. I arrived at a hotel parking my car in a parking space. I turned my car off getting out and walked to the reception. When I turned 5 I got some super abilities but when I turned 27 my abilities went crazy. I hurt many people but I've noticed other people that looked 27 went crazy. I heard that a bar in Oregon can help those with super abilities so I decided to go and get help. I walked in the office and saw a girl about my age sitting down while talking on the phone. I looked at her clothes only to recognize them as the biker who zoomed past me. She was facing away from me so I couldn't see her face. I just shrugged it off and got a room. I walked out and got my luggage then went to my room to go to sleep. I woke up next morning feeling sore so I got up and noticed I was in my exercising outfit. I then saw a girl sitting on a chair that was next to me. She had long black hair and had side bangs which covered her right eye, she had bandages on her eyes, she had black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a red and black flannel on. She was reading a file which made me wonder how she is reading it. I sat up to notice a guy standing behind her reading the file too.

"David Washington" He spoke up "super agility and night vision....nice"

"H-how did you-" I stuttered but was cut off by him

"You want our help....you came to Oregon looking for a group helping those with super abilities" he hummed poking the girl's cheek who was getting annoyed

"Yeah....who are you guys anyways?" I asked wanting to know who these people are

"I'm Alex Alaska and the girl is Alex Nevada....we are twins with different last names" he smiled snatching the files away from the girl She sighed before getting up and walked toward me. She grabbed my face roughly making me look left than right before letting go.

"Let's go" she said coldly and started to walk out "he's no use"

"What?" I asked confused and got up

"We need really strong people with strong useful abilities to help us find other people with abilities and bring them to different places for them to hide" Alex or Alaska explained

"I'm useful! Night vision?! Super agility!" I said walking toward them "how are those not useful?"

"He has a point" Alaska said to Alex or Nevada

"Whatever" she responded rolling her eyes

"It's settled! You're coming with us!" Alaska said with a smile I sighed in relief before smiling

'Thank god!' I thought

I followed them in my car while they rode their motorcycles to a mansion big enough to fit hundreds of people. I parked next to a black camero with black rims that had thin red line around its rim. I got out of my grey camero with yellow racer strip. We walked inside to find it silent, so silent you can hear pin drop.

"Everyone! We are back!" Alaska shouted

I watched people pop out of nowhere and cheer for them. Nevada walked over to a red hair girl that had a teal shirt with leggings on. I stood there uncomfortable when a guy with blue shirt and blue jeans comes over to me.

"Hi, I'm Alpha" he said a bit grumpy then another guy that looks like him walks over

"And I'm Epsilon" he said wrapping an arm around Alpha "red hair is Carolina while another red hair but old is Texas"

"I'm David Washington" I said rubbing that back of my head nervously

"Hmmm I'll just call you Wash" Alpha said

"I'm fine with that" I nodded

"Welcome to Red vs Blue Mansion!" Epsilon said happily

"Red vs Blue?" I asked confused at the name

"Most of the people come from Red or Blue ward...." The red hair girl said named Carolina

"This city is divided in half by two powerful people....they are brother and sister fighting over who is the strongest" A dark skin guy with dreads said out of nowhere.

I looked at him then felt my heart drop. His eyes suddenly turned attractive and heartwarming, his muscles turned so strong and beautiful, his smirk so wonderful and kissable. I watched Nevada hit Tucker on the head making me shake my head then blink a couple times. All the thoughts that went threw my head went away like if I never thought of them.

"Sorry for that" Alaska chuckled "Tucker ability is Attraction"

"He attracts men and women?" I asked eyeing Tucker a bit

"Yup! If you ever want to have a little fun? Come find me in my room" he smirked "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Bisexual and annoying?" I asked looking at Alpha

"Yup" he nodded making Tucker whine about him agreeing that he's annoying.

I was given a tour around the mansion. They gave me a room that is in between Tucker and Nevada. I unpacked all my stuff in the new room when I noticed that the walls were freshly painted. I run my hand down the wall to feel if it's still wet or dry. A knock made me jump a bit as I pulled my hand back toward me.

"Come in" I said looking at the door

Tucker came in wearing a tank top and gym shorts. He had a gym bag with him while drinking water from a water bottle.

"Alpha told me to come get you for training" He said calmly

"Alright....just give me a minute" I said as I start to look for my gym bag

'Time to see what this Mansion is made of' I thought


	2. Show

*Washington Pov*

  
I followed Tucker to a huge gymnasium that could fit a hundred people. When we arrived there was only a couple people there which surprised me considering its huge.

  
"Glad you came" Alpha said to us making everyone look at us "welcome David Washingon a new comer"

  
Everyone welcomed me and asked a bunch of question from where I came from to what's my ability.

  
"Alright everyone tell your place, name and abilities" Epsilon commanded

  
" Freelancer Carolina who uses Super Speed" a red hair chick said

  
"Freelancer York who uses Super Hearing" a brown hair guy said who has a damaged left eye

  
'They talk a bit polite' I thought

  
"Freelancer North Dakota who uses Super Vision" a blonde hair guy said

  
"Freelancer South Dakota who uses Turrets" a blonde hair chick said

  
"Freelancer Texas who uses Super Strength and Super Speed" said a red hair chick that looks order than the other one

  
"Those are the Freelancers" A guy who is older than everyone present "I'm the Director"

  
"He is the one that keeps the Freelancers in order" Carolina said

  
"Hmmm he's rather interesting" Director said looking at me "He'll join the Freelancers but will remain here"

  
"Alright" Alpha nodded "let's continue the introductions"

  
"Blue ward! I'm Caboose and I use Super Strength" a blonde guy with freckles said a bit childish

  
"I'm Tucker and I use Attraction also on blue" Tucker said with a smirk making me roll my eyes

  
"Red ward, I'm Grif and I Shrink and Grow" a brown hair guy that is a bit chubby said

  
"I'm Simmons and I'm have Super Intelligence also on Red ward" A skinny guy said timidly

  
"Red ward, I'm sarge and I'm an expert in weapons" a guy said who looks slightly older than us

  
"Those are the Reds and Blues" Alpha said "I'm alpha and I use replicate"

  
"I'm apart of Alpha" Epsilon mumbled

  
"Sorry to ask but everyone talks rather differently" I said wanting to know why

  
"That's to separate the Freelancers from Reds and Blues" Alaska said coming in

  
"Oh" I said piecing the stuff together "Which ward are you guys in?" I asked looking at him and Nevada

  
"Freelancers" Alaska answered while Nevada nodded

  
"What are your guy's ability?" I questioned

  
"Mine is mind reading" Alaska smirked a bit coldly but went unnoticed to everyone except me "Nevada's is a secret that you'll find out later in training" he winked

  
"Umm okay" I replied unsure whether that's good or bad

  
We trained on hand to hand combat and knife throwing to which only I and Nev were the best one out of everyone. I noticed Tucker started to use his ability on Nevada. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck making me uncomfortable for some reason. She pulled herself toward him until they are an inch away when she did something unexpected.

  
"OW!" Tucker shouted in pain

  
Nevada pulled back her head and hit Tucker's head with hers. She walked away not in pain or in regret. Everyone started to laugh at Tucker who was blushing embarrassed at what just happened. I walked over to Tucker patting his back trying to comfort him. He looked at me and I started to have the same thoughts I was having when I first saw him. I shook my head then looked at him to see him backing away from me stumbling a bit while mumbling something under his breath. He turned toward the door before running out.

  
"What happened?" I asked confused

  
"You somehow snapped out of his trance" Simmons spoke up from behind me "it seems like it backfired"

  
"How did I do that?" I asked confused slightly

  
"I'm completely sure maybe you have one other ability you don't know about" Simmons hummed

  
"Maybe" I mumbled lowly before walking back to my room

  
After I took a warm shower I went down to the garden to explore. I saw Nevada sitting criss cross on the green grass staring toward the mansion. I walked up to her before stopping and sits in front of her, facing her. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling quietly. We stayed like this for a while when she suddenly spoke up.

  
"It's a beautiful day huh?" She asked inhaling deeply

  
"Yeah, perfect day to relax" I responded opening my eyes and look at the sky "clear sky, no cloud just the deep blue sky with a slight breeze"

  
"If it stays like this until night time, I'll be able to see the stars without the clouds being in the way" She smiled making me wonder something

  
"How can you see?" I asked curiously

  
"Well you see my ability is different from everyone's" Her smile grew a bit bigger "the bandages prevents disasters from happening"

  
"Which are?" I asked tilting my head a bit to the side

  
"You'll see when the time comes" She laughs before getting up and walks back to the mansion "I would be careful with who you trust"

  
I watched her walk away then she suddenly disappeared. I blinked for a couple of seconds before heading back to my room thinking that her ability is teleportation. While I was thinking I bumped into Tucker who still looked embarrassed from what happened between him and Nevada.

  
"Tucker are you okay?" I asked concerned for some unknown reason  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled looking

down a bit "umm Wash....will you be my training partner? We have to choose partner for future training"

  
"Hmmm alright" I said with a smile

  
"Training starts tomorrow at 5 which is a pain but I hope you'll be there late so we have less time training" He chuckles before he quickly entered his room

  
I smiled then frowned noticing some feelings I was having. I shook my head trying to get rid of them but nothing seemed to work.

  
'Did Tucker attraction work enough for me to keep having feelings for him?' I thought 'I think it worked too well'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the first chapter whoops!
> 
> Posting will be slow due to me editing a RvB YouTube video so please be patient with me also I'm new here, I'm still trying to figure things out. Thanks :)


	3. Family Fight

*Washington Pov*

I dodged Tucker's attacks before kicking him on the side. He grabbed my leg and swung me to the side but it I was able to kick him with my other foot setting me free but also sending me flying. I did a flip and landed on my feet while Tucker tries to catch his breath.

  
"Good job" Alpha said clapping as he came up to us "Tucker you're improving greatly and Wash maybe you should pick someone more challenging as a partner"

  
I shook my head before responding "Nah, I like training with Tucker cause I get to help him improve"

  
Alpha shrugged "Alright but if you change your mind, Nevada doesn't have a partner yet" he walked to the other partners.

  
I continue teaching Tucker how to block properly so no one can trick him and also how to punch or kick without failing or getting pummeled while doing the action. I glanced over to Nevada who sat on the ground listening to music. I've noticed her clothing isn't training clothes rather than a causal outfit. She had a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse and black with red beats. She was going threw her black iPhone while listening to music. She had her bandages on her eyes making me still wonder how she can see. I watched a Freelancer named Maine walk up to her growling. I've learned that Maine became muted when they went on a mission to recover a girl who had a unique ability. The girl turned out to be Nevada who got caught by the police for breaking some laws.

  
Alpha called break so I walked over to Nevada with Tucker. Maine was growling and grunting to Nevada who just nods and responds to him like if she can understand him.

  
"Hey Maine and Nevada" I said stopping in front of them "How you guys doing?"

  
"Fine" Nevada said not looking up

  
Maine just grunted before picking Nevada up and placing her on his shoulder. She just sat there like if it was nothing.

  
"So how did you guys meet?" I asked wanting to know more to the story

  
"We met when the freelancers rescued me" she said taking her headphones off "Maine blocked several gun shots when he was carrying me to safety which is how he got muted"

  
"Oh" I said amazed how Maine made sure to keep her safe "Is that how you guys became close friends?"

  
"Yeah" Nevada nodded "We started to hang out then later we became best friends"

  
Maine grunted in agreement then started to growl when Alaska walked up to them. Alaska just smirked and grabbed Nevada arm before swinging her into the wall. Everyone even Tucker and I went into defense while Alpha and Maine ran to Nevada's aid. She was sitting down leaning against the wall but when we saw the wall, it shocked us. The wall was completely cracked and imprint of her was on it, it was starting to crumble.

  
"Nevada, I'll like to test you" Alaska said going into an defense stand

  
"Alright" Nevada chuckled getting up by herself while pushing Alpha and Maine away

  
"Using our abilities" Alaska smirked

  
Nevada frowned a bit then smiled. She put on her headphones and went into defense stand. Alaska step forward and a mist started to form beside him taking form of himself. They looked at each other before starting to throw punches and kicks at Nevada. She just dodged them but failed to dodge a kick to the stomach making her go falling backwards. She was able to twist and kick the wall springing back to Alaska tackling him. She sat on top of Alaska pointing the tip of a knife to his throat. No one saw her take out of the knife or saw that coming.

  
"Alaska we have trained together...." She said getting up while putting the knife away "expect me to know all your moves"

  
He just chuckled and got up slapping Nevada's hand away that she stretched out offering her help. Alaska just looked at her with a smirk before walking away like nothing happened.

 

*9pm at a club*

  
All Freelancers took me to a club called Freelancer making me believe that they owe the place. They started to separate going to different position then The Director came over to me.

  
"Washington you'll be working for me from now on" he said calmly "you're position is to be a security guard outside the club"

  
"Alright and can I ask you something?" I asked rubbing the back of my head

  
"Sure" he nodded for me to continue

  
"Are there only Freelancer's here?" I asked looking around

  
"Only on some nights" Director responded looking at Alpha who walked up to us "Alpha explain to him about the club"

  
With those words he left quickly going upstairs. Alpha sighed before putting on a smile and explained to me everything I needed to know.

  
Monday thru Friday the Freelancers work at the club while Saturday and Sunday the Reds and Blues work. I came to learn that Nevada and Alaska are separated due to some issues they have. Nevada works on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday while Alaska works on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday giving Nevada more work time. I took my position next to the door on the left side while Texas took the right side waiting to check IDs. I had an uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen.

  
"Texas....something-" I was cut off when I heard a sniper go off from a couple feet away

  
I turned around to see a glimpse of light shimmering on one of the rooftops. I soon saw a bullet coming right at me.

 

Blood everywhere. Yelling were heard from inside and out. Screams of terror from the arriving customers. What I didn't feel was pain or blood dripping down my body. What I saw made my eyes widen. My vision of one person changed. My thoughts went blank as I stared.

'I'm such a fool' I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter sucks. I hope my next chapter won't suck as bad as this one.


End file.
